Gleam, Glimmer, Shine!
by Hide Hirase
Summary: The biggest party ever of the year is happening at Wammy's, and that means disco lights and glow sticks! Near decides to stay inside being the anti-social person he is... But Mello is going... And he forces an unwilling Near along... But, Mello has always wondered... What would it be like to fuck Near with a glow stick?
1. Chapter 1 (07-05 02:56:11)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ITS CHARACTERS. If I did, though, it would definitely have a fuck ton of yaoi, and Mello and Near would be regularly sexually active- with each other of course. Just no STD's... I don't need realism in my stories. Well, at least I don't need the complications of STD's and other unnecessary illnesses in my stories. You know, 'cuz I'm lazy... Who needs STD's anyway?

Chapter 1:

Excitement has been brewing lately at Wammy's. If you had been there, you'd have seen the electrifying wave of joy that had spread throughout the house of lively orphans. It was because of an event that was happening soon. The largest, most exciting, most exelerating time of the year was underway: the nation-wide exam. It was presented to the most genius children across England. Even to the ones that didn't meet Wammy's House's high quality standards. This was a stressful time for most regular geniuses partaking in this test, but it was a breeze for the top Wammy's students!

Although, this may not seem all that exciting. In fact, to most children, especially the one's not lucky enough to be in Wammy's house for gifted- and to be blunt- incomprehensibly genius children, might find it incredibly, brain-drainingly boring. However, the Wammy children were fired up and determined to pass the exam. And that was all because they would be rewarded handsomely, with a huge party, full of disco lights, a dance floor, punch, as much of soda as they are allowed, music, and so much more: creating a fully fledged rave!

They were promised this weeks ago by Roger, the head master of Wammy's, and the caretaker of all the children besides the other staff. Roger has been a trustworthy figure in the orphans' lives, and has been known to keep his promises. He knew how badly the children had been restrained, from misbehaving, from having junk food, candy, too much food, bad manners, not working hard enough, etc., and were pressured to be perfect, intelligent thinking machines in order to eventually take the place of the great L. With all of these rebellious children being forcefully groomed and molded into perfect students, he knew a lot of them would attempt to step out of line. And to tame them, perhaps to calm them down, he organized a party for them, along with the other teachers, that would take place two weeks after the test scores came in. So, once it was announced to the rowdy orphans, for one of the first times in forever did they scream and shout with excitement, and eagerly awaited for the two weeks to pass.

 **A/N** : Hi, it's Hide Hirase here! (Not the actual one. I saw his/her name in the credits of Moana, and I thought the name was interesting, so I took it. :P) This chapter is purely amatuerish, and i'm not sure how I did. If you would be so kind, could you perhaps give me some feedback in the reviews? Thanks. Also, this is my first fic published on . I've tried writing fanfics before, but they've ended up horribly. So hopefully this one isn't gonna be so bad... Also, BTW, this is a WIP title, so if anyone can suggest a title for me to use, that would be great. (Sorry, i'm just not good with naming things.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mello had been waiting for this kind of thing to happen. He had been longing for something, something to satisfy his desire. His desire to let out the flames of anger that had been swelling up inside him for a long time. A party was the perfect way to lash out at other people without anyone noticing. He would be completely free to hurt people as he wished. He would be completely unsupervised, and would leave completely scott-free. He needed some way to dissolve the boiling rage that he had kept locked away due to almost being sent away from Wammy's House for unwanted behavior. And that way was with violence. There was a certain someone that he always had to rely on if he had a craving for blood to spill:

Near.

Near. He was a perfect punching dummy. A thing to toy with if Mello ever become enraged. Near was the first person Mello would ever go to to let everything out. His hate, his spite, his jealousy, everything was taken out on Near. He wanted to be number one, and Near was in the way. He would be constantly sent to the nurse's office due to Mello's violence.

The boy would be full of bruises, cuts, and would be oozing blood. But Mello never cared about that boy. All he wanted to hear was screams and cries, and he wanted to see blood. But, he never got to hear him make a sound. Not once.

During their ordeals, Near wouldn't even utter a groan. He was always silent. And that angered Mello to no end. He wanted cries of pain, and screams for help. Not a mute, lifeless doll sitting there and not reacting to a single punch, kick, bite, scratch, or slap he recieved. He wanted someone else. Someone who would cry at the slight touch of a finger against their skin. Someone who would drop dead at the sight of a single drop of blood, or at the tiniest of bruises. Someone who was so emotionally fragile, they would break under Mello's hands. And Near wasn't that person at all.

Of all the people he could turn to, Near was the most useless. But, rather than simply going to someone else, somehow, the blonde was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame. He couldn't just stop hurting him. It was like an instinct. He needed to get him to notice him. He was in a whole other world, and would never notice any of the bruises and cuts Mello inflicted on him.

But now, everything's changed. On multiple occasions, staff members have witnessed some of Mello's violent behavior, and reported it to Roger. Roger has always given Mello lectures on controlling his emotions, but Mello never listened. He was too stubborn, too strong-willed to change his mind once he has a chosen mindset. However, one fateful day, Mello was giving Near a particularly bad beat-down, and Near was just there taking it all in.

Roger arrived just in time, and saw what had just happened. The past witnesses had reported that Mello's violence had been bad, but not as horrifyingly brutal as the one he had just witnessed. Near had been practically beat down to the ground. There was blood everywhere. There were scratches and cuts all over his body, from his head all the way to his legs and feet. Some cuts were oozing fresh crimson, and most contained hardened dark red blood. He was basically a useless, crumpled heap on the floor. He was also unconscious.

That day, Near was immediately taken to the hospital, and Mello was not being given a lecture. Roger decided that the blonde should do harm no more. He banned any violence in Wammy's, whether horseplay, pretend, or especially real, dangerous violence. Mello was given an excellent punishment on behalf of L himself. Unfortunately for Mello, L had been notified of the 'incident', and has ordered for the blonde to be taught in his own room instead of in class for the day. And during breakfast, lunch and dinner, he would still be kept, locked away in his room, and be brought food by the staff at Wammy's.

He had no social interaction at all besides the teachers, and had nothing to keep him entertained. The only thing that stayed in his mind the many months he stayed on lock-down, was how bloody and mangled Near looked when he beat him to a pulp that one day. He fixated on it, every single moment, enough to distract him from his lessons. His anger got to a point where he felt like he couldn't hold it anymore. It was his fault he was in here. He needed to escape that hellhole of a room to track that albino bitch down, and slit his throat before anyone found out. Soon, he would be free of that menace once and for all.

 **A/N:** Well, well. This has gotten a little toooo serious, hasn't it? I know, I put that this would have major angst, but I honestly didn't expect it to have THIS much angst. Also, I, at first, intended this to be a light-hearted, cute, funny, sorta sexy story, but now, things have taken a dark turn. I'm sorry, I kinda just go with the flow when it comes to my stories, so don't be surprised if it takes another dark turn, or gets suddenly all light-hearted later on. But don't worry. This is just a little (excruciatingly long) backstory to why Mello wants to go to the party, and it will get lighter later on. I'm honestly really sorry. I can rewrite it and make the reason as to why Mello is going much simpler so I can skip to the sexy part if you want. Just submit a review, and I'll do it. Again, sorry, I kinda just wanted to see how descriptive and emotionally deep I can make a story, as I find my writing (especially my attempts to make an emotionally deep story) very amatuer-ish and bad.


End file.
